Girlfriends to Frenemies
by KrissyJ
Summary: This is the story of how PezBerry went from being Girlfriends to frenemies. This starts with the episode 'Frenemies and continues along with the episodes in the season. Rating may change.
1. Girlfriends to Frenemies

Girlfriends to Frenemies

A/N: I've wanted to write this since I watched frenemies, and I finally started writing. So here you go! The story of how Pezberry went from girlfriends to frenemies.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Glee, that is all Ryan Murphy.

**ALL-KNOWING POINT-OF-VIEW**

xXx

"Rápido por favor." The customer said to Santana. _I really hope she doesn't go all Lima Heights Adjacent on her. Rachel thought. _

"Ok, I was certain you were going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent and just throw those eggs all over her face just now." Rachel said excitedly_. I'm so proud of my baby. _

"No, I need this job. I'm saving to buy a car to drive my girl around _and maybe even a noose to hang myself with." _Santana replied, trying to mutter the last part, but Rachel still heard. Not really paying much attention to the beginning.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Rachel asked trying to see what was going on with her baby. When Santana didn't reply she kept going. "Talk to me."

"It's just not what I expected you know? I'm awesome, and I thought that when I came here that everyone would see that too." Santana replied sighing while cleaning off the table with Rachel's help.

"Babe, what are you talking about? You just had an international commercial like a month of getting here?" Rachel replied with confusion written on her face.

"Ok babe, but now wherever I go I'm known as the girl with the raging yeast infection. A couple, just yesterday, made me take their toast back because just looking at me made them loose their appetite for any bread products." Santana replied raising her voice a little. She then stopped all her motions, and turned to Rachel and said "I'm sorry I'm complaining, I'm fine" before walking off to the back to drop off the dirty dishes.

"Well obviously you're not. Look honey, it's ok to complain to me it means you're finally dropping your walls and letting me in." Rachel said trying to get through to Santana.

"I think I just have this guilt trip with being with you because I was so awful to you in high school. Quinn and Britt hated you then too, _mostly because the way you dressed and because you walked with your feet pointing out (She Mumbled), _I made Quinn look like the boss, but it was mainly me leading the 'Hate on Rachel' parade, and I'm sorry."

"Babe look, I forgave you a long time ago, not it's up to you to forgive yourself. High school's over and now it's just you, me, and Kurt here now."

"Yes, and out of all three of us, I'm crapping the bed the hardest." Santana replied.

"I may be doing well right now, but one day it'll be you. You know all you need is a good ole' pampering." Rachel replied getting a good idea in her head.

"Oooh, you giving me the one of a kind Berry back massage?" Santana asked cheering up slightly.

"Better, I'm going to be on the cover of New York Magazine." She replied back.

"Babe, that's good, and I'm totally pretending not to be jealous, no I'm just kidding, I'm really happy for you."

"Well it's just something the publicists set up for me to get introduced to the world. I really feel like this is it for me."

"Look babe, I'm really really happy for you, but I really don't see how this is pampering me?"

"Well there's going to models at the shoot and I think I have enough juice to see if you can be one of them. You'll get to do all this cool stuff, and get to keep these cool clothes. Are you in?"

"Hells yeah I'm in, right after I spit in these ladies eggs." Santana replied when she heard the bell ring for a new order.

xXx

"Oh My Gosh! Can you believe all the amazing dresses that we pulled from this shoot? All of these girls are up and coming models. That girl over there is from Julliard, they're from Yale, and Harvard. Oh, and that girl over there, look but don't really look,-"

"Oh"

"-just got a role in a new season show as a Victorian prostitute. Ugh, I'm to nervous, but I don't know if it's because I'm excited or scared and I'm really-" Rachel said running over in her wardrobe and pointing at different groups of girls.

"Babe, babe, bae…calm down. You look amazing, own it. You're exactly where you're supposed to be." Santana said calming Rachel down a little.

"Thanks" Rachel replied back.

"Ok, good luck…"

"Here I go. Tell me if I look good!" Rachel yelled walking away.

"Okay." Santana said.

**Santana:**  
You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up

**_Rachel:_**  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you

_Rachel and Santana (Rachel):_  
Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
(Honestly) I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
(Honestly) I wanna see you be brave

**Santana:**  
And since your history of silence

_Santana with Rachel:_  
Won't do you any good  
Did you think it would?

**_Rachel:_**  
Let your words be anything but empty

_Rachel and Santana (Rachel):_  
Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly (I wanna see you be brave!)

**Santana:  
**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave!

**_Rachel:_**  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

_Rachel and Santana:_  
I just want to see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you (Santana: Oooh)  
I just wanna see you

_Santana and Rachel:_  
I wanna see you be brave

_'__I just kinda had this vision of me and Rach singing Brave by Sara Bareilles.' _Santana thought, before being interrupted.

"Babe…Santana? Go to wardrobe and get dressed!" Rachel whispered yelled.

"Ok" Santana replied.

xXx

After Kurt got off the phone with Blaine, he came over to the area we were sitting… "Alright ladies remember we have band practice tonight." He said while doing this weird dance.

"Sorry Kurt but I just can't" Rachel said looking up from her phone.

"Wait! What? Babe why?" Santana asked confused.

"Don't start with me Santana, they're auditioning my under study today, and I have to be there. I told them it's ridiculous since I'd never miss a performance. I mean it has to be some type of insurance right?" Rachel said moving to grab her stuff and heading towards the door.

"Well if the babes not going neither am I." Santana replied

"Wha- guys we're in a band, we have to practice!" Kurt replied back thinking how this was unbelievable.

"Kurt! I would think that you'd understand all the emotional distress I'm under right now, and I need you guys to be a little supportive. I mean, it's really hard being a star." Rachel said walking out while putting her shades on her face.

Kurt looked towards Santana to see if she could explain the actions of her girlfriend, but all she did was shrug, and look off in the distance.

xXx

"Beautiful dreamer…"

"Thank you! We'll call" Rupert said to the lady on stage.

"Thank you." She replied.

After hearing over three dozen bad singers Rachel felt like she'd had enough.

"Well no wonder you hired me, for this part, no one can sing in this town." Rachel said.

"I hired you because you are spectacular." He replied.

"And also incredibly healthy. I even plan on wearing those face masks that Chinese people wear once we're up in running because I don't get sick. Which is why I won't need an understudy."

"The Union says you need an understudy, so does the producers, so do I." He said while drinking his coffee.

'Fine. Who's next." Rachel replied giving up.

"Only a few…uh Santana Lopez!" He called out.

"What!" Rachel yelled. Then turned when she heard her girlfriend start singing.

**Santana:**

Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!

Don't tell me not to fly  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!

I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,

I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!

Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!

I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want, I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM!  
Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
Here I am!

I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a comer,  
I simply got to march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!

_"__OMG, she sang that better than I did. Why didn't she tell me she was auditioning? And she looked like she was having the time of her life. I'm so proud of her." _Rachel thought.

"Holy moly, that was amazing! Who are you? I mean who submitted you?" Rupert asked.

"Actually I heard about this from Rachel, we're roommates and we went to high school together." Santana replied not seeing the hurt on Rachel's face.

_"__Just Roommates and we went to school together? No she's my girlfriend?" _Rachel thought

"One high school created the two of you?" He asked looking back between the both of us. "Rachel, why didn't you tell me about her?" He asked. Rachel couldn't think of anything, but the fact Santana didn't say they were a couple.

After Santana left the stage the rest of auditions went by fast, and Rachel was on auto-pilot the whole time.

xXx

"You don't own the song." Kurt told Rachel while unpacking groceries.

"No, that song is Ms. Streisand as long as she is on this planet, but let me tell you something, when she goes, it's going to be my responsibility to sing it!" Rachel yelled.

"Do you understand how insane you sound?" Kurt asked before being interrupted.

"I don't care that she auditioned, by why use my song?" She whispered.

"Hey roomies talking about me?" Santana asked while entering the house.

"No, why would you think that?" Kurt asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were auditioning?" Rachel yelled at Santana. Yes, she was happy for her but she was also pissed, for her not telling her, and because she didn't say they were a couple, that hurt her the most, because she already felt like Santana didn't really want to be with her, and that Santana thought of her the same way she was in high school.

"Because I thought it'd be a good surprise." Santana replied confusion written on her face.

"It was completely inappropriate for you to audition, and with that song?" Rachel yelled. "Fanny Brice is a New York Jew, you playing that role is like me being the Grand Marshall of the Mexican day parade. Rachel yelled.

"But if you weren't playing Fanny, if you weren't playing the lead, and I came home to say 'Hey babe I'm auditioning for the UNDERSTUDY, would you still feel so strongly?" Santana said getting mad that Rachel was mad she's auditioning for her understudy.

"I'm arguing on principal this is not personal Santana." Rachel replied back.

"Bullcrap Rachel! You talk about how you have all this forgiveness about high school but the reality is that you love having something over me. With these past months you in rehearsal and me waiting tables is just sweet revenge for you, and you just can't stand that I might get mine too."

"What are you talking about Santana? I got you on the cover of New York Magazine!" Rachel yelled.

"Yeah, in the BACKGROUND!" Santana yelled. "You were practically glowing about it." Santana yelled at Rachel.

"Yes, because I was accomplishing something, it had nothing to do with you!" Rachel yelled back.

"It has everything to do with me. Every step you take in this city is filled by all the hate we gave you in high school, all of that ambition is you trying to prove us wrong, which is fine Rachel, whatever works for you, just don't try to say that it isn't." Santana said standing up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Can we just chill for a second I can make espressos." Kurt said trying to break them up.

"You know what **you **can't handle it, **you **can't handle that I'm making it, and you are **begging** to be my understudy!" Rachel yelled, then walked off toward her room, and pulled the curtains closed.

Santana followed, while still talking, and pulling the curtains back open. "Ok, you know what! Just admit that even with all of your years of singing lessons, and dancing lessons, and only child adoration from your two gay Broadway dads, that I am just as good as you, but unlike you I can still be popular in high school and still make it after graduation. Just admit that no matter what you do, and how far you go that you'll never be able to scratch that itch, you'll never be able to look down on me and redeem yourself, because I was better than you then and am better than you now, and have always been better than you. You are short, you are awful, and that is never gonna change!" Santana yelled at Rachel before Rachel turned around and slapped her. Even though it hurt like hell, she put on a hard face.

"We're over, and I think you should move out." Rachel said to Santana.

"I Agree." Santana said before walking over to her vibrating phone.

"This is crazy! We are friends, and you guys are a couple!" Kurt yelled trying to put some sense in their heads.

"Not Really. Hello…Yeah, good…ok well thank you for letting me know so soon." Santana said into the phone before turning to face Rachel. "See you at rehearsal Berry, I'm your new understudy." She said before walking out.

They were so angry that they didn't realize that they just lost each other. So furious with each other saying words neither meant.

xXx

When Santana came in to rehearsals she went up to the dressing room to do her makeup. Then Rachel walked in.

"What are you doing?" Rachel yelled walking in.

"Putting make-up on, I have a bruise that needs covering before rehearsal." Santana replied before turning back to the mirror missing Rachel's face change for a split second then morph back into angry Rachel.

"Well you probably may not know this since you haven't been interested in Broadway since the day we started dating, but the star gets her own vanity. There's a perfectly good mirror upstairs for the understudy."

"Sorry Rachel, I forgot how much hooker make-up you have to put on to look close to good." Santana said standing up. Regretting what she said instantly, but too mad to take it back.

"I would totally slap you again." Rachel said

"I would love for things to get physical; I would hit you so hard that you wouldn't be able to wake up until you were old enough to play _Funny Lady_." Santana said back throwing her makeup case on the couch behind them.

"You will never play this part, I know you plan on getting all _Showgirls_ crazy and pushing me down the stairs and poisoning my oatmeal, but you are going to have to kill me first, and even then I will come back from the dead and I will play this part **just** to spite you!" Rachel replied getting close in Santana's face.

"Oh, zombie fanny." Santana said.

"No, ghost fanny actually." Rachel replied.

"What's this? Fighting? No. No fighting." Rupert said standing in the door.

"Rupert we can't do this. Santana and I have a past." Rachel said

"This is why, besides her being incredibly talented, she is here. If you want to fill this house we need all the press and reporters we can get. I have many trying to get the story of high school friends from Ohio who made it big in the same Broadway show. Two old friends finding fame, love, and happiness in the big city. Hell of a hook. You are both going to get plenty of attention, individually, but it is a fact that as a team, you'll be twice as famous. From now on, you two need to be joined at the hip, and know everything Fanny starting at scene 14, Rachel you'll run through it first, and then Santana. I don't know what happened in the past between you two and I don't care, all I want to see is happy puppies and rainbows from now until the end of the show." He said before leaving the room.

"At least we know who the dog." Santana said before walking out.

"The bathroom's upstairs!" Rachel yelled running after Santana. She then realized that she lost the love of her life, but how she'd also do anything to keep her spot. Then she started singing…

[_Rachel_ , **Santana, ****_both_**]

_Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_Every single day  
And every word you say  
Every game you__play__, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you  
_  
**Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take**

****_Every move you make_  
**And every vow you break**  
_Every smile you fake_, **every claim you stake**  
**_I'll be watching you_**

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_  
I **dream at night, I can only see your face**  
_I look around, but it's you I can't replace_  
**I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace**  
_I keep crying baby, _**baby, ****_please_**

**_Ooh, ooh-ooh_**

**_Ooh, ooh-ooh_**

**_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break,_****every step you take**

**_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you_****_play_****_,_**_every night you stay_

**_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake,_**  
_I'll be watching_

**_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you_****_play_****_,_**

**_I'll be watching you_**

It was also that during this song Santana realized the same.

xXx

"We all can't live here anymore. One of us has to go." Rachel said.

"I have paid rent here for three months and even though I haven't gotten a bed, which I could've but Rachel thought that would be moving too fast, I have squatters rights." Santana replied back.

'Kurt you're the deciding vote." Rachel said not taking her eyes off Santana.

"Well I guess I should start packing now because we all know who's he's gonna choose." Santana said moving to gather her things, but stopping when Kurt started talking.

"I'm not choosing neither of you, ok this is ridiculous we are friends I'm not going to let this break us apart." Kurt said.

"This is betrayal Kurt this is exactly how friends end." Rachel said.

"Rach she auditioned for your understudy how is this betrayal?" Kurt asked

"Let me break this down. The whole point of an understudy is to **hope** the star never goes on. She only wins if I lose and I can't be around this negative energy anymore, this is my **big **break, and she is** poisoning** it." Rachel said furious.

"Poison" Santana said lowly.

"Even if she never went out on the stage this could be really big for her, and I can't believe how you can't find the generosity in your heart to see that." Kurt said.

"You know what. If you think she's just a babe in the woods, who's perfectly fine eating the scraps off of my star sandwich, then you are naïve and ignorant. She would kill for this part!"Rachel yelled.

"Yes, she's been awful to us before but I believe her now." Kurt said.

"Look at that! Pasty gay is siding with me!" Santana yelled.

"I'm not siding with anyone! I just want to order a pizza, sit down, and talk this out!" Kurt yelled getting frustrated.

"You know what you guys can do whatever you want in this apartment, because I'm leaving, and you know what Santana? We were never a couple, we were just pretending ever since we did that stupid number in the choir room after graduation, when everyone one was all happy and supportive of us, but it was all crap because you and I have never been friends, never been a couple, never have and never will be!" Rachel felt sorry for what she said as soon as it left her mouth but it was too late. That time was when Santana told her about her true feelings and put EVERYTHING on the line to be with her, friends, family, education, everything so she could keep dating Rachel.

"Rachel no…" Kurt said.

"No. You know what, let her go, but do me a favor would you? Leave the mattress?" Santana said pushing back tears.

"I am on the cusp of something most people never even touch, a dream come true. I'm not going to let two people who I thought meant the most to me bring me down…you know what I'm gone." After saying that Rachel started packing her things trying not to cry when she saw some shirts that Santana gave her, but still packed them.

When she was done packing and walked out of her room, Santana and Kurt stood up from the kitchen table, and Kurt and Rachel hugged, and when Rachel reached Santana she walked right by her to the picture of them on the day of their four-month anniversary, which was also their graduation day, and started tearing the picture into pieces and walking out of the house throwing the pictures in the air. Santana was taking in air to keep from crying while she watched them fall to the ground. Santana turned back around trying to put on a brave face when Kurt looked at her, but it still hurt.

xXx

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up shortly. Thanks!

-K


	2. Actions

Girlfriends to Frenemies

Chapter 2

_xXx_

_It's been 18 hours since Rachel moved out, but hey, who says I'm counting?" _Santana thought that morning on her way to work. _Yes, I miss Rachel, a lot, but…no, no buts, she left it was her choice._

Yeah, but you could've stopped her…

_I am not finna have an inner argument with myself like crazy people do! What is wrong with me? I wonder were Rachel is staying now? _

_xXx_

_"_Okay, so I want to start at the overture, then I want to do the entire show from top to bottom. Maybe two or three times. Oh my gosh! Elliot, hi! Come on in!" Rachel said talking to her band before greeting Elliot.

"Hey. Sorry, uh when you said you were going to be rehearsing on your day off, I assumed it would just be you running scales." Elliot said walking in to the NAYADA room.

"Well, you know, since I have Gina Gershon Jr. nipping at my heels here, I had to have Rupert, my director, ask Sidney, my producer if I could have a full band on retainer, at all times, so I can sing full voice just to keep my instrument really sharp." Rachel rambled off explaining to Elliot why she had a band. She had been trying to keep busy, so she wouldn't think about Santana.

"Wow, you have your own band. That's impressive."

"Oh yeah, you can borrow them anytime you want."

"Haha. Thanks, but in the meantime I got your rehearsal clothes dry cleaned, green tea with honey-lemon, **and** I got your very own key to my apartment." Elliot said handing Rachel's belongings to her.

"Aww Elliot! Seriously, what would I have done if your had turned me away at your door? I was like some heroine from a lost Tennessee Williams play." She replied thinking of when she knocked on his door late at night:

_"__They kicked me out…" Rachel said to Elliot "I had nowhere else to go."_

_"__Umm...Yeah come in you can stay here…you can sleep on the couch" Elliot said moving to make up the couch. When he turned around he saw Rachel starring at the couch like she disagreed with her sleeping there, then turned her head to the bed._

_"__Elliot, I really appreciate this, but after everything, I believe that the only way I can recover is by sleeping in a warm and comfy bed." Rachel explained to Elliot._

_"__Yeah sure…" He said moving to gather his stuff so he could sleep on the couch._

_"__Thank you." Rachel said moving to his bathroom to get ready for bed, then going to sleep._

"So you're sure you're ok with me living with you, like indefinitely?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah, it's cool. Like I said, my rent is so high, and I've been looking for a roommate anyway and-" Elliot replied back trying to see why they would kick her out. He's been trying to ask all week, but she'll change the subject.

"And now you have one, and I have a new best gay!" Rachel yelled opening her arms wide.

"Haha. Yeah, I kinda hate that term; it makes me feel like a pet." Elliot replied tying to sound friendly.

"What do you mean? It's so funny. You have done more for me in the past 24 hours than that traitor Kurt Hummel since graduation. I was just about to sing the entire funny girl score. Do you want to watch?" Rachel said rambling.

"Uhh.."

"Oh please, you could sing all the chorus parts if you want?"

"Tempting, and I do want to sing with you, but how about something a little more Rock and Roll? I was going to suggest this for Pamela Lansbury, but maybe you and I should give it a try?" Elliot said hanging Rachel the lyrics to the song.

"I think this is going to be a great start to a wonderful friendship. Hit it!" Rachel yelled tossing the paper across the room grabbing a mic.

**Elliott:**  
So this ain't the end, I saw you again today  
I had to turn my heart away, eeh  
Smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone  
And tales, it never fails, alright!

**Rachel:**  
You lying so low into the weeds  
Yeah, bet you wanna ambush me

**Elliott (and Rachel):**  
You have me (down, down, down, down on my knees)  
Now, wouldn't you (Barracuda)  
Oh, yeah (**Rachel:** Oooh!)

Back over time we were all trying for free  
You met up with porpoise and me, uh uh-huh

**Rachel:**  
No right no wrong, selling a song, a name  
Whisper game  
And if the real thing don't do the trick

**Elliott and Rachel:**  
You better make up something quick  
(**Elliott:** You gonna) burn, burn, burn, burn, burn to the wick  
Now, woo, Barracuda?  
(**Rachel:** Awoo!) (**Elliott:** Oooh yeah!)  
(**Rachel:** Oh yeah)

**Elliott (Rachel):**  
Ooh, Barra-Barracuda (Barra-barracuda!)  
Yeah! Yeah! Oooh noo woah! Oooh! C'mon yeah yeah! (Ooh!)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah! Barracuda! (Ooh!)

**Elliott and Rachel:**  
Oh! Oh! Oh! (**Rachel:** Ooh, hey)

**Elliott:**  
Barracuda

**Elliott and Rachel:**  
Barracuda!

_Gosh that felt so good! It was great to get some steam out… _Rachel thought.

_xXx_

"Lady Hummel? Come here I need your tiny delicate elf-like fingers to help me fasten this weave?" Santana said while standing in the mirror after hearing the door open.

"Actually, it's Elliot…wow that's a lot of hair?" Elliot said.

"I take that as a compliment. It's all a part of my master plan to psyche out Rach-" She paused. "Berry so I can play Fanny Brice. First comes some amazing hair, she loves my hair, then I'll wear some incredibly sexy rehearsal clothes, _because I know it'll turn her on which will distract her,_ and then I'm going to sneak into the theater and put up pictures of her in sophomore year when she was a little chunky, but she had the most adorable cheeks…ummm, to show her that once a fatty always a fatty. As God as my witness I will break her down. She needs to understand what she's missing. " Santana said, getting off track when she thought of the year she first started liking Rachel.

"Girl that's so high school. Why'd y'all break up?" Elliot asked but Santana ignored his question.

"Life is very high school, just with bigger stakes, and if you knew Berry the way that all of us do, then you'd be applauding me. In the beginning it's all sunshine and rainbows, but as soon as you go for something she wants there's a dark cloud that comes and whisks you away, and she will chew you up, and spit you out. She's like a Jewish Hillary Clinton." Santana said while placing the hair in her hands back down on the dresser.

"You know…I'm just here to get her sheet music, do you know where she keeps it?" Elliot said sighing.

"Up her butt." Santana replied turning back towards Elliot.

"Seriously, she asked me to come and pick it up. I mean she's moving into my apartment, and-" Elliot stated before getting interrupted.

"Whoa. Wait. What did you just say?" Santana asked. "How could you do this to me" Santana said starting to raise her voice. "You are such a traitor."

"A, I hardly even know you, and B, she needed the place to stay, and I needed the money." Elliot said defending himself.

"You need money?" Santana asked then continued once she saw him nod his head. "I think Auntie Snix can help you out with that." She said with a faraway look on her face.

"I have to get to work in a hour, and I still have to get dressed, but meet me at the diner later!" Santana yelled running towards the bathroom to shower.

xXx

Santana and Elliot were at a booth talking about how 'Auntie Snix' could get him money by him helping with her lines, when Rachel walked in.

"Rachel you're late!" Their boss said.

"I know, sorry I was at a fitting, but I'm here now." She replied.

"Table five has been waiting for you." He told her before walking away.

"Here we go…" Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Rachel!" Santana said sarcastically cheerful.

"What is going on here? What's going on we have a plot going on against her remember?" Rachel said

"Actually I'm paying Elliot here to run lines with me, because they will be letter-perfect by the time you have a tragic accident leaving you on the sidelines horribly disfigured, or did that already happen? I can't tell." Santana said looking at Elliot then to Rachel.

"For the millionth time Santana that will never ever happen! I gave you the apartment, I gave you Kurt, and you'll never ever play this part, but you can't take my new best friend." Rachel said

"Rachel, you don't own him." Kurt butted in.

"I'm not speaking to you traitor!" She yelled back

"Rachel there's a couple at table three, who come here every year for the wife's birthday, and they request a number. Her name is Gloria and she requests a certain song…" Their boss said coming to the area they were at.

"Happy Birthday?" Rachel asked.

"No, Gloria by Laura Branigan?" He asked.

"Okay well, even though I'm on break, I'll take the lead on this one since Rachel obviously can't handle that song. Come on bestie, back me up?" Santana asked pulling Elliot with her.

"How about you back us both up while we sing and you tell us who's best at the end?" Rachel asked before they started singing…

**[Santana, **Elliot**, **_Rachel_**, ****_all_****, **both E&amp;S**, **_both E&amp;R_**, ****_both R&amp;S_****]**

**Gloria, you're always on the run now  
Running after somebody, you got to get him somehow**

I think you've got to slow down before you start to blow it  
I think you're headed for a breakdown, so be careful not to show it

You really don't remember, _was it something that they said?_  
_Are the voices in your head calling Gloria?_  
Gloria, **don't you think you're** falling?

_'__No Elliot! Get off my baby' _ Santana thought as she saw them rubbing body to body

**If everybody** wants you, **_why isn't anybody calling?_**  
**_You don't have to answer  
Leave them hanging on the li-ine, oh-oh-oh, calling Gloria_**

_'__Santana and Elliot were __**way**__ too close to each other, I had to break that up.' _Rachel thought after she saw them leaning into each other, smiling hard.  
**_  
_**  
_Gloria_ (Gloria), _I think they got your number_ (Gloria)  
_I think they got your alias_ (Gloria)  
_That you've been living under_ (Gloria)  
**But you really don't remember **

_Ooh!_  
Was it something that they said?

**_Ooh!_**  
Are the voices in your head,

**_Ooh!_**

Calling Gloria?  
**_Gloria!_**

A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, (Gloria)

**Oh Gloria!**  
_Ooh_ (Gloria!) **Oooh!**  
_Ooh!_ (Gloria!)  
**I think they got your number** _Ooh!_  
(Gloria!)  
**Gloria**! _Ooh!_

(Gloria!) **Ooh-oh-oh-oh!**  
_Gloria!_ **Do-do**

_Uh oh!_  
**_Gloria!_** **Gloria!**  
_Ooh!_  
(Gloria!) **They gotcha, they gotcha number!**  
**_Gloria!_**

_Throughout the whole song Rachel and Santana was playing human tug-a-war with Elliot and battling each other while singing. Once it was over they were on stage, and before moving over to Elliot, Santana sneaked in a tickle towards Rachel, so she could get to him first._

"Alright Starchild, it's time to settle this once and for all. Who's better?" Santana said to Elliot once the song was over.

"You're both pretty, and…I'm not going to pick sides or choose favorites or whatever-" Elliot replied back.

"Yeah well sometimes you have to-" Rachel said

"Well maybe, but not me and not for this. You know what until y'all can figure this out; I'm out of the band. Santana you can find a new scene partner, Rachel you can still be my roommate, but I'm not your new gay, and **Kurt **you may be used to this craziness, but I'm not. I'm over it!" Elliot yelled before walking out of the restaurant.

_xXx_

Kurt was starting to get tired off their arguing so he tried to sit them down to talk…

"There's no point in trying to make peace Kurt, I'm not interested." Rachel said.

"Neither am I, although if you could clear out some space here I'd be happy to do this Lima Heights style. Two men enter one man leaves."

"I'm going to give you both one last time to act like adults and put the stupidity away." Kurt said trying to help them out.

"OK my feelings are my feelings Kurt and they're not going to change even if Santana admits she was wrong." Rachel said . "You broke this, you broke us up."

"No, I didn't but I'm going to break something. You are literally the most selfish **bitch**, I've ever met, or dated for that matter." Santana replied back feeling bad for calling Rachel a bitch, but needing to get it off her chest.

"**Ok** we promised each we'd stick together for two years, you guys didn't even last for two months. You guys don't care about no one but yourselves. What about me, what about the fact that **I** lost a roommate or that you scared Elliot so much that he's thinking about quitting the band?" Kurt asked "This isn't about the band Kurt, Santana and I are both professionals." Rachel stated.

"Exactly, Blink 182 hated each other and still found a way to continue to suck as a band for years." Santana said. Kurt didn't know, but they were Rachel's guilty pleasure, she loved them, and when Santana made a comment about them she stared at her shocked, but chose not to say anything, and instead became even more mad.

"You know what; you guys don't have to worry about the band. You all are out. Pamela Lansbury is dead. I'm going to start a new band with Elliot and Dani, it's going to be trio." Kurt said standing up to leave.

"Wait so my own girlfriend has agreed to kick me out of the band?" Santana asked.

"Wait! What? When did you and Dani start dating?" Rachel asked. _How could she just move on with someone else so fast? Did she really love me or not._

"Your new girlfriend wants to sing, and she can't do that with you two arguing all the time." Kurt replied ignoring Rachel. "Look here is a flier for our first gig, I hope you guys can stop fighting long enough to come and watch us play." Kurt said starting to walk away.

"Thank you Kurt I know I'll be there, I don't know about Santana. She may not be able to rise above." Rachel said before he was completely gone.

'I'll be there, but just know to stay on your side of the room, dwarf." Santana replied, using the nickname she had for Rachel in high school.

"I think I saw a squirrel coming out of the back of your hair." She replied mocking her hair.

_xXx_

At the gig:

"Okay, the way I see is that we have two options right now. We can start an all-out catfight right here in the middle of this bar-" Rachel stated before being interrupted.

"Which I would win-"

"**Or**, for the sake of Kurt, we can just pretend to be friends even if it's just for tonight." She finished

"Fine, but **just** for tonight, and only because I don't want to get your blood all over my outfit."

_'__She does look really beautiful in her attire._' Thought Rachel

Both had been joking about the fight, but both wore serious faces to appear as though they didn't care about the other as Santana sat down next to Rachel. Once she was settled Kurt came up to the microphone to address the crowd.

"Hello everybody, I'm Kurt, and welcome. I know most of you were excited to see Pamela Lansbury perform tonight, but unfortunately, I have some sad news. Pamela Lansbury… _c'est fini_." Kurt started.

"What?" Someone yelled from the crowd

"Do not worry, because rising from the ashes like a phoenix, I give you New York's new singing thruple 'One Three Hill'. You know, a year ago, if someone would've asked me if I ever thought I'd be a part of a trio, I would've said absolutely. Maybe not this combination exactly, as amazing as they are, but I guess it's like they say 'Life is one long and windy road, and you are never sure what might happen'. Speaking of which…" Kurt trailed of before starting to sing 'The Happening'

Rachel glanced at Santana when he spoke about being in a trio, before remembering she was mad at her, and turning away.

**Kurt (Dani and Elliott):**  
Hey, life, look at me  
I can see the reality (Beware of The Happening!)  
'Cause when you shook me, took me outta my world

**Kurt with Dani and Elliott:**  
I woke up.  
Suddenly I just woke up  
To The Happening!  
Woah!

**Dani (Elliott and Kurt):**  
One day you're up (One day you're up)  
Then you turn around (When you turn around)  
You find your world (You find your world)  
Is tumbling down (Is comin' down)  
It happened to me (**with Elliott and Kurt:** and it can happen to you)

(Oo oo) I was sure, (Oo oo) I felt secure  
Until love took a detour (Beware of The Happening!)  
Yeah! I'm riding high on top of the world

**Dani with Elliott and Kurt:**  
It happened  
Suddenly it just happened  
The Happening!  
Oooh!

**Elliott (Dani and Kurt):**  
Now I see life (Now I see life)  
For what it is (For what it is)  
It's not of dreams (It's not of dreams)  
It's not of bliss (It's not of bliss)

**Elliott (with Dani and Kurt):**  
(It happened to me and) it can happen to you (**Dani and Kurt:** Once!)

**Kurt and Elliott (Dani):**  
And then it happened (And then it happened)  
Oo, and then it happened (Oo! It happened!)  
Oo, (Uh!) and then it happened (And then it happened)  
Oo, and then it happened (And then it happened!)

**Kurt (Elliott and Dani):**  
(Oo oo) Is it real? (Oo oo) Is it fake?  
Is this game of life a mistake? (Beware of The Happening!)  
'Cause when I lost the love I thought was mine

**Kurt with Dani and Elliott:**  
For certain  
Suddenly I start hurtin'

**Kurt (Dani and Elliott):**  
(The Happening!)  
I saw the light (Oo oo) too late (Oo oo)  
When that fickle finger of fate (Beware of The Happening!)

**Kurt with Dani and Elliott:**  
Take care of,  
Then you better beware of  
The Happening  
Woah oh!

xXx

The next day Rachel went to the loft because she didn't feel comfortable washing her delicates at Elliot's house, and she remembered that she left panties in Santana's new dresser, so she went to get some. When she went through the draw she saw Santana panties in there now and couldn't tell which were hers, and she also saw a candle.

"What are you doing going through my panties Rachel?" Santana asked Rachel, not in the mood for an argument.

Rachel didn't know what to say so she made something up. "Well before you moved in and placed all you hooker panties in, this draw was full of my scented candles. Elliot's lovely but he seems to only know how to cook with cumin and curry." Rachel said

"Please you loved those panties, and can we just talk about how you had a draw full of scented candles?" Santana asked making jokes.

"Maybe another time. You know it's funny but I realized I didn't have any girl friends in New York City other than you, and now I don't have that." Rachel said to Santana.

"Yeah I guess you're right, you were my only girlfriend in high school. Brittany doesn't count because I kinda had a thing for her, and I guess I have Quinn, but seeing as she only lives an hour away, and I've never thought about calling her, should say something." Santana replied.

"Yeah, we were all so competitive and focused on fighting over boys and solos. I mean Kurt and Elliot are great, but it's just something about talking to someone who gets it. You know?" Ignoring the part about Brittany; she started to feel as though they were getting places so she asked her a question. "Santana I just don't get it, why my part? Why my understudy?"

"To tell you the truth, it was just supposed to be a surprise. I saw an opportunity to show you that I was trying. Then we got into the fight, and I realize that even if it is just the understudy, that this could be good for me. If you were me and you got the understudy you'd be doing anything to get the part, and that's just what I'm doing. It was never my intention to make you angry." Santana said trying to be honest.

_Then the doors opened to the loft, and the new trio walked in._

"Wow you two in a room alone together and you're still alive? That has to be an improvement." Kurt said trying to be funny.

"We were just going to rehearse. Kurt picked out the best trio song ever." Elliot said, joining the conversation.

"I was just leaving…" Rachel said heading towards the door. She didn't want to be in the same room with Santana anymore, maybe it was because of her and Dani happening so fast.

"Yea, me too…" Santana replied moving to leave also. Rachel slowed down so she could walk with Santana when Dani started talking.

"No babe stay? Then I'll feel less guilty for being ok with Kurt kicking you out of the band." Dani said in a sweet voice. Rachel was starting to get very jealous.

"I have to go to work…" Santana said back sweetly. Rachel was definitely hurt by that.

"Hey for the record, I think you both are awesome, and if you could at least start working together and patch things up I would love to work with you." Elliot said trying to get them to stop their argument.

Santana glanced over at Rachel to see her reaction, but before she could she shot his idea down… "Well, I don't see that happening any time soon, and I have to go to rehearsal." Rachel said walking out, leaving Santana to have to agree.

"Yeah, me neither." She said, then turned to Elliot and Kurt muttering 'You're a trader', before kissing Dani's cheek, and walking out after Rachel, who heard and saw the whole thing.

xXx

_After rehearsal Rachel was listening to her iPod, and a song started playing. It was a song that herself and Santana used to sing all the time. _

_Santana also started to sing this after hearing during her shift. _

_Kurt, Dani, Elliot, and what felt like more, also song it at the same time. _

**Tina (with Artie, Blaine and Sam):**  
I know this pain  
(Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?)

**Blaine:**  
No one can change your life except for you

**Artie:**  
Don't ever let anyone step all over you

**Blaine with Artie, Sam and Tina:**  
Just open your heart and your mind (**Blaine:** Mmm)

**Sam with Artie, Blaine and Tina:**  
Is it really fair to feel this way inside? (**Sam:** Oh!)

**Kurt with Elliott and Dani:**  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry

**Blaine:**  
Don't you know?

**Artie and Tina with Blaine and Sam:**  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way

**Artie, Blaine and Sam (Tina):**  
(If you hold) Hold on for one more day

**Blaine, Tina and Sam with Artie:**  
If you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way

**Tina and Blaine with Artie and Sam:**  
Hold on for one more day

**Rachel:**  
Mmm... You can sustain (You can sustain)  
Or are you comfortable with the pain?

_As Rachel was singing she thought of the good times when she would come home from work, and Santana would have a nice dinner ready for them, and the days when she worked overtime and would come home late, how Santana would be on the couch, and she'd grab her hand and let her cuddle with her in her bed, and so much more. She was just wishing that everything could go back to normal, and how she couldn't wait for that day._

**Santana:**  
You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (No baby)  
You got yourself into your own mess (**Rachel:** Oooh)

_As Santana sang, she was thinking how everything going on between Rachel and herself was her fault. If she just hadn't auditioned, or shouldn't have talked and yelled back at her. She wished she could erase everything that happened and try it again, but she knew she couldn't fix things with Rachel. They were too far messed up to be fixed, and that made this song bittersweet._

**Kurt with Elliott:**  
Lettin' your worries pass you by (**Dani with One Three Hill:** Lettin' your worries pass you by)  
Baby, Don't you think it's worth your

**Kurt, Elliott and Dani:**  
Time  
To change your mind? (**Elliott with One Three Hill:** No! no!)

_As Kurt was singing he thought of how he wished things were better between Rachel and Santana, don't get him wrong he liked Dani, but Rachel and Santana or Pezberry, it's what Brittany calls them, was true, once in a lifetime love, and he couldn't wait for the day when they started to get back together.  
_  
**Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina:**  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry

**Blaine:**  
Don't you know?

**Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina:**  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way

**Artie, Blaine and Sam (Tina):**  
(If you hold) Hold on for one more day

**Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina:**  
If you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way (**Rachel:** Things'll go your way)

**Tina with Blaine, Artie and Sam:**  
Hold on for one more day

**Kurt with Elliott and Dani:**  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye (**Santana:** And say goodbye!)  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry (**Santana:** Oooh)

**Blaine:**  
Don't you know

**Artie and Tina with Blaine and Sam:**  
Don't you know (**Kurt:** No!) things can change (**Kurt:** No!)  
Things'll go your way

**Tina with One Three Hill, Sam and Artie (with Blaine):**  
If you hold (**Blaine**: Hold on) (for one more day)

**Rachel (Tina):**  
(Yeah) Just hold on! (**Blaine:** Hold on) (Hold on!)  
(Don't you know!) (**Santana:** Hold on)

**Blaine:**  
Don't you know?

**Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina:**  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way (**Dani:** Way!)

**Santana with One Three Hill, Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina:**  
If you hold (**Blaine:** Hold on) (**Tina with Blaine and Santana:** for one more day,)

**Santana with One Three Hill and Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina:**  
Hold on

**Artie and Tina with Blaine, Sam and One Three Hill:**  
Hold on for one more day  
'Cause it's gonna go your way

**Elliott and Dani with One Three Hill, Blaine, Sam, Artie and Tina:**  
Hold on for one more day

**Elliott with Dani and Kurt:**  
Things'll go your way (**Rachel with Artie:** Things'll go your way)

**Kurt, Elliott and Dani:**  
Hold on for one more day

As everyone finished singing, they all thought the same thing: Keep holding on to hope, and never give up.

xXx

A couple weeks later, everything was going great, there weren't any big arguments with Rachel and Santana. Everything was going great, well until Kurt came from the back of the diner…

"Oh my gosh!"

"Now what? Did your band get a gig playing a huge show at the union square subway station?" Santana asked mockingly.

"Why do you want to know? So you can still his dream too?" Rachel yelled at Santana

"Exactly" Santana replied

"Its glee club. They've been disbanded. They didn't win at nationals, so Sue is turning the glee room into a computer lab or something, and she's not backing down. It's over." Kurt said interrupting their banter.

They all stared at each other grimly before making a plan to go back to Lima. To go back to the place where good and bad things happened in their lives.

xXx

-K


	3. Does This Count?

Girlfriends to friends

Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3! So everyone is heading back to the choir room, to say their goodbyes, to the place they love, and the place where the good things in their lives started.

xXx

_'__Don't get me wrong, I know this is a sad day for McKinley, and we have come back to reflect on everything the glee club has meant to us, but still. I figured they'd put up a poster saying 'Welcome back Rachel Berry!' I mean no confetti, no red carpet, __**even **__though I called ahead to let them know I was coming. I'm the biggest Broadway star this school has ever produced! What the hell?_

_Everyone's congratulating Mercedes and I for our accomplishments. I get she's wrote a couple of songs, but big whoop. There's only one way to make assert my God given superiorities, and that s to sit front and center in the 'Rachel Berry' chair. I guess Mercedes was thinking the same, because she started racing me to the chair, but I beat her.'_

"Greet each other." Kurt whispered to Rachel and Mercedes.

"Hello Rachel, I am so happy to hear about all of your…success." Mercedes gritted out.

"Well thank you so much Mercedes and you are looking well." Rachel replied back smiling.

"Thank you, now if you'd excuse me I'll make my way to the back of the bus." Mercedes said moving to the back. As she was moving back, Mr. Schue wrote '100' on the board.

"100 lessons" Mr. Schue started.

"Can I have Finn's plaque when we clear this place out?" Puck asked interrupting him.

"No the plaque's stay here, Lillian and Finn belong here, at McKinley. It means **so** much to me that some of you guys could come back on such short notice, to celebrate the past few years. To sit in this room one last time and sing.

Your assignment is to sing a song we've already song but reinvented in some way. Way back in the old days, I would give an assignment and give you a little 'demonstration' of what I was looking for." Mr. Schue continued.

"Yeah" Everyone yelled.

"See y'all whooping and cheering now, but just wait till he starts rapping." Santana said cutting everyone

off, and making some laugh.

"Okay, no hip hop today, but I thought I would however, ask a special someone to come join us. It seemed appropriate since her contributions once helped save glee club, well at least the auditorium way back when. Please welcome, all the way from Broadway I bring to you Ms. April Rhodes!" Mr. Schue yelled pointing towards April as she walked in.

'Hey y'all!" She yelled walking in.

"She once taught me how to steal meat by putting it in my vagina." Everyone heard Tina whisper to Marley.

After talking for a while April moved everyone over to the piano, and handed out champagne glasses.

"So says to me, April Rhodes you sing like an angel, and make love like a tiger, but the ole ball and chains got your number so I got to set you loose. Do you know what he did? He bought me my own island! Yep, I own my own island in the Caribbean called 'Santa Aprilrodeo'. Its not war-torn with landslides, or go destitute locals in it. Just me and my manservant Kadeem. With long sensuous nights filled with home-brewed poi and intiment massage-" April said

_I wonder how it would be with Santana on an island. _Rachel thought before she could stop herself.

"Ok! Thanks you April for that… wonderful lesson in female empowerment." Mr. Schuster said interrupting her.

"Amen!" She yelled out.

"Amen, but why are we all holding these plastic champagne flukes?" Artie asked laughing at April.

"Because we are about to pop the cork with some bubbly! But don't worry, this _Spumante_ is virgin. Probably like you will be for a long time, and besides Will wants us to sing the best songs the glee club has ever did, so we're about to raise our glass!" April yelled after pointing at Unique.

"Wait, the glee club never did 'Raise Your Glass', the warblers did that?" Blaine said to April.

"I was wondering why it didn't ignore me when I think of it in my head. I've always had a soft spot for prep school boys." She mumbled loudly.

"Well-" Blaine started

"Honk! Hit it boys!" April yelled squeezing Blaine's nose before moving to start to sing.

**April:**  
Right right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?

**Will:**  
I love when it's all too much  
5 AM turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll? (**April:** Ner-nener-nener-ner-nener woah!)  
Party crasher, Penny snatcha'

**April and Will:**  
Call me up if you are gangsta'

**_Rachel saw Santana doing her gangster impression, and started smiling, and licked her lips, because it always turned her on._**

Don't be fancy  
Just get dancy  
Why so serious?

**April and Will with New Directions and Alumni:**  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

**_While Rachel was twerking she saw from the corner of her eye Ryder grinding against Unique _**_(__This actually did happen) __**, and also saw Santana looking at her butt, and started smiling.**_

Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

**April:**  
Oh no, my glass is empty!  
That sucks!

**April and Will with New Directions and Alumni:**  
So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool (**April:** Treated like a fool)

**Will with New Directions and Alumni:**  
You could choose to let it go (**April:** Choose to let it go)  
We can always, we can always

**April and Will:**  
Party on our own

**_Rachel ran up the bleachers with everyone and stood by Santana and they danced together waiting to run back out with the gang to finish dancing._**

**April:**  
So raise your!

**April with Will, New Directions and Alumni  
**So raise your glass!

**Will (and April) with New Directions and Alumni:**  
If you are wrong (**April:** Yeah yeah!)  
In all the right ways  
(All my underdogs), we will never be, never be  
(Anything but loud)

**_Rachel saw Santana and the other members of the Unholy Trinity do a move from 'Say a Little Prayer' from when they auditioned, and started laughing when they were twerking afterwards._**

And nitty gritty (dirty little freaks)  
So raise your glass (**April:** so raise your glass)  
(**New Directions and Alumni:** if you are wrong) if you are wrong  
(**New Directions and Alumni:** In all the right ways)  
All my underdogs (**April:** Oh yeah yeah ah!)  
We will never be never be!

**April and Will with New Directions and Alumni:**  
Anything but loud  
(**April:** And nitty gritty) (**Will:** And nitty gritty) dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass! (**Will:** For me) (**April:** Just come on and come and)  
Raise your glass!

**April and Will:**  
For me!

**_That was the happiest Rachel and Santana had been in a long time, and Kurt knew that, by looking at them hug at the end of the song, they still loved each other, and that he needed to work fast to get them back together._**

xXx

Santana was looking for Brittany, and after a few minutes, she saw Brittany writing on a classroom board, and walked in to see what she was doing.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing?" Santana asked walking in.

"I'm trying to prove a hypothesis." Brittany replied.

"And who's forcing you to do that?" Santana asked

"My professors, they say I have the most gifted mind in a generation. She then begin to tell Santana when she solved a really long division problem. .

_"__Ms. Pierce, what is 5,752,293288 divide d by 958,715,548?" The man in the lab coat said._

_"__I don't know… 6?" Brittany answered. It turned out to be right, and they stated clapping for her._

Brittany sat down looking at Santana. "I just wish I had my old life back. Were I wasn't a mathematical genius, and when all I wanted to do was scissor you and talk to my cat." She continued.

Santana ignored that comment and thought of a good idea. "Well, what do you say about you and I inviting someone to have a little threesome?"

"With you and Rachel?"

"No, I mean, how about we call up the unholy trinity?" She asked.

"Sure, but a threesome with you and Rach would've been better. Just saying." She told Santana before walking out the room in search for Quinn.

After Brittany's comment Santana started to think about the amazing sex she and Rachel would have together, before shaking her head and following after Brittany in search for Quinn.

xXx

**Brittany, Quinn, and Santana:**  
Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah

**Quinn:**  
Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

**Brittany:**  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

**Quinn with Brittany and Santana:**  
Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now?

**Santana with Brittany and Quinn:**  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping (**Santana and Brittany:** under)  
(**Quinn:** With a taste) of a poison paradise

**Brittany with Quinn and Santana:**  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Ah ah ah ah

**Santana with Brittany and Quinn:**  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping (**Brittany and Santana:** under)  
(**Quinn:** With a taste) of a poison paradise

Oh oh oh

**Brittany with Quinn (Santana):**  
Intoxicate me now (Ooh)  
With your lovin' now (Ooh)  
I think I'm ready now

**Quinn (Santana):**  
I think I'm ready now (Ooh)

**Brittany with Quinn (Santana):**  
Intoxicate me now (Ooh)  
With your lovin' now (Ooh)  
I think I'm ready now

**Brittany, Quinn, and Santana:**  
Ah ah ah ah

_All throughout the song Rachel was thinking how sexy Santana was and how she needed to end this stupid argument between them, because she saw how Brittany was looking at Santana throughout the whole song._

"That is what I'm talking about kiddos. What you think Mr. Preppy McDimplebutt?" April asked looking at Quinn's boyfriend.

"Oh. Umm, I thought it was very energetic." He replied

"Dude you were texting the whole time." Mike interrupted, before getting interrupted himself by Quinn.

"You know, he's very busy. He's umm, President of the Secret Society, and also captain of the water polo team." She rambles off and then walks over and leaves with him once the bell rings, to avoid the stares she was getting.

After Quinn and her beau left, April just shook at head in their direction before staring at Puck with a 'What are you going to do' look. Everyone started to leave after that.

"Well, you were amazing as usual." Santana said to Brittany.

"No I wasn't. During the bridge I was out of sync 1/16 of a seventh step." Brittany said

"What are you talking about? Britt, you're the most amazing dancer I have ever met." She said to Brittany.

"No I wasn't…I should just stick to the things I know, Quantitative Algorithms, and if I have time any time left in the day, hosting my popular hit internet show." Brittany said before walking out.

xXx

After the theme song finished playing Brittany began talking. "Hello America. I'm Brittany S. Pierce and 'Fondue for Two' has been on hiatus because, as it turns out I'm a genius. Tonight's guest are two of McKinley's most non mathematical geniuses Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. Question, Rachel!"

"Yes"

"You're currently rehearsing for the lead role on a Broadway musical, you are also work full-time as a singing waitress at a diner, **and** enrolled full-time as a student in NAYADA." Brittany said while looking at the camera.

"That is correct." Rachel said

"Would you agree that it is slightly irresponsible to leave New York for an entire week, for no other reason than the glee club is being canceled?" Brittany started.

"Uh no-no I just-" Rachel started stuttering.

"When are the lies going to stop? You don't even live in New York. I'm not even sure you've been to New York." Brittany yelled.

"Britt, we went to New York together." Rachel whispered.

"Don't change the subject." Brittany replied then smiled.

"Are your cats making out?!" Rachel yelled and they all turned to see Brittany's cats licking all over each other.

"Yes they are. Mercedes Jones, how would you respond to the rumors that you are really a good dancer… "

"Ha!" Rachel Yelled.

"But you hid the fact while you were in glee club, so Mr. Schue would let you quote 'park and bark'?" Brittany asked

"No comment." Mercedes replied.

"Great. Last question. Do you know what song you are going to be singing for 's last assignment?" Brittany asked them.

"Yes…Defying gravity…What?!" They both said at the same time.

"You can't sing that song. Kurt and I are singing it we are just switching parts, so that I can belt out the high note at the end." Rachel replied to Mercedes, before turning to look at the camera.

"That isn't reinventing a song. You can't do that!" Mercedes yelled.

"You know what Mercedes? Why don't we settle this the old fashioned way?" Rachel said

"A diva off? Oh, hell to the yes." Mercedes said moving her face closer to Rachel's.

"It's on." Rachel finished before turning away flipping her hair.

Brittany made a punching motion, before signing off.

_Santana had been watching the whole thing, and knew she couldn't allow Rachel to win, because that would mean she would think her life was better now that they weren't together, so she wrote down some things she'd say to her before they dated, so she could jinx her. She felt bad for some things written, but felt like it was her only choice._

xXx

Santana, Puck, Artie, and Mike were all invited by Quinn's boyfriend to meet them at Breadstix. They weren't going to go, but it's a free meal at breadstix. Who could pass that up? Not Puck, Santana, or Artie, which meant Mike had to go also. They heard him yelling them over, to come sit with himself and Quinn, and once they reached the table they began talking.

"Hey guys." Puck said

"Hey, Santana Lopez. Word on the street is that you're old money. Well, I'm a lesbian, but I'm totally in to that." Santana said greeting him with a hand shake.

"Mike Chang, Asian dancer." Mike said also shaking his hand.

"And I'm Artie Abrams. It may look like I'm a dweeb in a wheelchair, but my girlfriend's a cheerleader.

"So, what about Quinn? How would you describe her in one sentence?" He asked them.

"She's constantly surprising you. Like one year she showed up to school in the fall and decided she wanted to be a skank." Mike started.

"She died her hair pink; she got a Ryan Seacrest tattoo; oh, then lit a purple piano on fire." Santana said listing off things she did.

"What wait, hold on one second, a piano?" He asked interrupted by Quinn

"Hahahaha…Biff they're just messing with you. Honey I left my purse in the car with my make-up, and some lady things would you mind getting it for me?" Quinn asked him softly.

"Sure, no worries, I'll go get it for you sweetheart." He replied before getting up.

When he was gone Puck questioned Quinn on her behavior.

"What the hell was that?" Puck asked.

"I'm trying to present myself in a particular way. his family is royalty, Philadelphian Main Line Society, and if I can get in with that, then my life is set." Quinn stated

"How do you cover up the tattoo? Like what, magic?" Santana asked her curious.

"I pay my roommate to apply three bases of makeup there every time before I see him." She replied.

"Does he know about us, about Beth?" Puck asked.

"I will tell him everything…when I'm ready." Quinn replied

_Santana saw how hurt Puck was that Quinn didn't tell her boyfriend about him and Beth, and she understood because she was hurt when Rachel wouldn't let her meet her dads because of how she treated her. Even after two years of dating she still hadn't officially met them._

xXx

"Alright everybody, I wish I could say this week isn't about competing against each other, but we have our last diva-off. Apparently the only song we can sing in a diva-off is defying gravity." Mr. Schue said walking in.

"Wait, we have to listen to Kurt shred that last note again?" Santana asked

"For the millionth time, I did it on purpose." Kurt gritted out.

"And after our performance, we'll have you guys vote on who's the true star, me or Mercedes?" Rachel said butting in.

**_Before they song they both thought about how throughout all their lives all they wanted was to feel chosen, and accepted._**

**Mercedes:**  
Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same

**Kurt:**  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game

**Rachel:**  
Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep

**Mercedes:**  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!

**Kurt:**  
It's time to try defying gravity

**Mercedes:**  
I think I'll try defying gravity

**Rachel:**  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity

**Mercedes:**  
And you won't bring me down, no

**Rachel:**  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so

**Mercedes:**  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try I'll never know!

**Rachel:**  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost

**Kurt:**  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at

**Rachel:**  
Much too high a cost

**Mercedes:**  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity

**Rachel:**  
Kiss me goodbye

**Mercedes:**  
I'm defying gravity

**Rachel:**  
I think I'll try defying gravity

**Mercedes:**  
And you won't bring me down

**Rachel:**  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity

**Mercedes:**  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

**Rachel:**  
I think I'll try defying gravity

**Kurt:**  
And you won't bring me down

**Rachel:**  
Bring me down (**Mercedes:** down)

"That song should be on the Broadway." April said after they all were finished.

"Aright let's stop fooling around, and start voting." Mercedes said walking to the front.

"Actually let's just take a breath and think about how amazing those performances were. We'll sleep on it and vote tomorrow, but for right now, you're all winners." Mr. Schue said trying to make a little peace before tomorrow.

xXx

"Knight takes pawn!" Brittany yelled through the bullhorn, watching the live chess match. "Kiki your move…"

"Pawn to A6" The phone replied

"Clever for a pinko communist… Knight to C3" Brittany said talking to her phone after it made a move.

"Brittany what the hell is this?" Santana asked walking up and sitting next to her on the Cafeteria outside steps.

"The chess club is helping me recreate the historic 1972 world championship between Bobby Fisher and Boris Spasky. It's the only creative thing I have now that my life is a never-ending math equation." Brittany explained. Santana was getting scared about what was going on with her best friend and wasn't afraid to admit it.

"This is freaking me out. This is not you. **You** love to dance. I know that you think you're a little rusty right now, but you'll get it back. I'll prove it to you. Let's do a number together?" Santana asked trying to get Brittany back to doing what she loves.

"No, those days are over, this is my life now. Bishop to E3!" She yelled getting back to the chess game.

_Santana started thinking what she could do to help her friend. She was making this a priority, not only because she was her best friend, but because she can't find a way to fix her relationship yet without admitting she was wrong, so she needs to get her mind off it._

xXx

_Throughout the lunch period, Rachel and Mercedes were trying to convince this year's glee club to vote for them. Telling them reasons they should win, and more._

xXx

"So you two are getting hitched." April said to Kurt and Blaine. "When's the happy occasion?" She asked.

"We actually don't know yet." Blaine said looking to Kurt.

"Yeah we want the long engagement." Kurt said finishing it.

"I got you gals an early wedding present…" She stated pulling whiskey flasks from her bra. "It's a little hooch, it'll help the divorce you are likely to have occur." She said before walking way when Mr. Schue walked in.

"Ok guys we will get to the voting later, but first, Puckerman wants to sing a song, Puck?" Mr. Schue said going to sit down.

"Actually I was hoping we could mo-" Puck started before Santana cut her off.

"Hold up hold up, Private Puckerman. I'm going to let you finish, **but** first I'd like to uphold the tradition of hijacking this glee club for an intervention. Mr. Schue… said we could do some of our favorite numbers right? Well I'd like to do a dance duet with Brittany. Hit it!" She said before starting to sing. Everyone starting to cheer for the ucoming performance.

**Santana:**  
Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

**Brittany and Santana:**  
Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over?

**Santana (Brittany):**  
Stop making a fool out of me (Out of me)

**Brittany and Santana:**  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

**Brittany (Santana):**  
Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water (Oh yeah)

**Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture (I paint a picture)

**Brittany (Alumni and New Directions):**  
I paint a picture (I paint a picture)

**Brittany and Santana:**  
And since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress

**Brittany and Santana (with Alumni and New Directions):**  
(Won't you come on over)  
(Stop makin' a fool) out of me  
I said, (why don't you come on over)

**Brittany and Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Valerie?  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)

**Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)

**Brittany and Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)

**Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)

**Brittany and Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)

**Brittany**  
Why don't you come on over (**with Santana:** Valerie?)

**_While watching Santana and Brittany dance Rachel was glad of their friendship, but when she saw Brittany looking at Santana with love in her eyes as they danced, she got jealous. She knew she wasn't just seeing things the first time. She had to do something. She was just too stubborn to do it._**

"See this is who you are, this is what happens when you don't think about it." Santana told Brittany were only she could hear.

"Wow, I wouldn't want to follow behind that! Puck if you're still up to it?" Mr. Schue said to him.

"I actually think we should move my song to the auditorium." He replied sitting back down. Santana winked at him, because she knew what this was about, having had helped out.

_They all made their way to the stage and brought out chairs and stools to sit on before Puck started singing and playing his guitar while looking at Quinn._

**Puck:**  
You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions:**  
Keep holding on

**Puck:**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions:**  
Just stay strong

**Puck:**  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

**Puck (Alumni and New Directions):**  
There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So (**with Alumni and New Directions:** keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through)

**_Everyone moved from there sitting spots to the stage to dance along. _**

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing:**  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions:**  
Keep holding on

**Puck (Alumni and New Directions):**  
('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through  
(Just stay strong) Just stay strong  
('Cause you know I'm here for you), I'm here for you

**_During the song Santana and Rachel were dancing close to each other, and smiled at each other for the first time in a long time. When they walked on to new partners, Rachel noticed Ryder sitting between Unique's legs, and kept trying to remind herself that once she got herself and Santana back together, she'd work on them.  
_**  
**Puck (Alumni and New Directions):**  
There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it (**with Alumni and New Directions:** comes to the truth)

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions (Alumni and New Directions):**  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)  
Keep holding (on)

**_Santana was staring at Rachel the whole rest of the song, and Rachel felt her staring, wishing she could just sing Rachel a song then it'd be all better. That's when an idea popped into her head, on how to get Rachel back, but she didn't know how long it'd take._**

**Puck (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Keep holding on  
(Just stay strong) Just stay strong  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So (keep holding on) (**Puck:** Keep holding on)

**Puck (with Alumni and New Directions):**  
('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through

**_By the end of the song, everyone was up dancing, and when it ended they all left to give Quinn and Puck privacy, not really. They couldn't hear what was being said, but they saw Quinn walk out, and started feeling bad for Puck and for Quinn. _**

xXx

"Alright everybody, no more drama. It's time to vote." Mr. Schue said.

**_Santana was going to interrupt again, because she had figured out how to win back Rachel. So she stood up about ask one more time for an interruption, but cowered out before standing up fully. Instead of saying, well singing, what was on her heart, she just said all the mean things she had wrote down about Rachel._**

**_"_**Excuse me Schuester. Before we cast another pointless vote, in another meaningless contest that has practically no ramifications ever. I'd like to speak a few things about my good friend Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry is the most horrible human being on the planet."

"What!" Rachel yelled.

"Santana?" Mr. Schue was confused by this, because she had came by his office earlier to discuss singing a song for her.

"Can it, troll! You have sold half the people in this room down this river more times than I can count just so you could get a solo in a musical, and the other half names you don't know.**_" _**Santana stated starting off sounding nice and sincere, before the words began to sink in.

"That's not true!" She yelled to Santana

"Really? What's his name?" She asked pointing to Ryder.

"Rick…" She replied

"Exactly, see you all met Rachel okay, but I live with her. Let me tell you what it's like to share a bathroom with a stubby, under grown little prude. Someone in that apartment shaves their face and leaves their stubble in the sink, and we all know it's not Kurt so do the math."

"That is so not true." Rachel yelled defending herself.

"You know what else is a lie? When you won prom queen."

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yeah that's right you didn't win okay? Everyone just felt really bad for you, because your boyfriend got prom king, but you didn't get nominated. So the two people you hated most in the world, Quinn and I, stuffed the balance boxes so you'd win." She yelled at Rachel.

"You are so cruel, Santana! You know you are only doing this because I broke up with you, and because I'm the lead in Funny Girl, and you're just the lowly understudy. You want to me feel bad, but you know what I'm better than you, and you're an awful person." Rachel said before walking out.

"…Well…I feel so much better…lets vote." She said sitting down. Trying not to show her real emotions.

Everyone who knew about Pezberry was shocked at Santana, and she walked out after Mercedes left the room. She followed Mercedes to the bathroom and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You know, that rant reminded me of the old Santana rants, I think it's the worst I've heard." Mercedes said.

"You don't even know what it's like in New York. Santana and I started off great together, but things happened, and now it's like that every day. Like no matter where I go or what I do, I'm back to the worse days of high school.

_Santana felt horrible and tears welled in her eyes at the sound of Rachel's trembling voice_.

Mercedes started telling Rachel about how she got by, and what she does, and that It's going to get better. They started laughing and hugging, and Santana left before they started talking about their relationship again.

_Santana walked back into the choir room and sat in her seat._

"Question though, why are you mad that she's your understudy?" Mercedes asked slowly.

"I don't know, maybe she was right, maybe I was just mad she was a competition for me? I don't know, but when we got here, things were going back to normal, until this happened. I thought she was actually going to say something nice. I don't get what happened between Puck singing and the voting, but I can't be on this rollercoaster anymore, it's getting tiring." Rachel admitted.

"Well, I'll do whatever I can to get the loveable Santana back, and get Pezberry back in motion." Mercedes said.

"Thanks, I hope she changes before we get back to New York, because I may just have to cut all ties with anything involved with Santana."

"You should know it's not just her who needs to change. You made some mistakes too Rachel, and you need to figure out some things as well." Mercedes told Rachel before she walked out, and they walked back to the choir room.

xXx

"Alright everybody! It's time to get this voting nonsense out of the way so we can get back to what you all came here for: the music." Mr. Schue said.

"Y'all can use your left hand for anonymity." April told the gang.

"But I'm left-handed?" Sam replied.

"Then use a foot." She replied.

"Okay." Sam sighed out before raising his foot to rest on his other leg.

They were all trying to figure out who to put, and when they were finally finished, Rachel and Mercedes came back and started explaining that the votes didn't matter…

"So, umm… Sorry about that outburst earlier. Mercedes and I have been talking…" Rachel came in starting off their speech.

"**And **we both realize that asking you guys to vote for who's more talented is just, it's completely ridiculous, unproductive, and narcissistic. I mean, how could we ask you guys to choose between two **beautiful** queen divas?" Mercedes finished.

"Well funny enough they did vote and they did choose, and guess what… You're both equally talented in their eyes and mine." Schuester said bringing the attention back to him and the tallied votes.

_Everyone started laughing and clapping before April came up and interrupted the applause_.

"Excuse me, Excuse me. I'd like to apologize. It's not the first time I've raised someone hopes and then left them on the rocky shores of disappointment and regret. Just ask all of my AA sponsors."

"April! We just want to spend the rest of the week in peace."

"-But what I **did** do is use the last few hours of my _NetJets_ account to bring in someone whose infectious happiness will **surely** make the next few days that much brighter… Ladies and gentlemen…" April said pointing at the door just as Holly Holiday started sliding in, causing everyone to scream cheering.

"Hola, clase. April thanks for buttering the floor for me, you know I likes to make an entrance." Holly said

"Wait, I-I-I-I'm sorry, but how do you two know each other?" Will asked.

"Oh, because there's a whole Facebook page for people who were guests of glee club. I'm on it, April.." Holly told Will.

"Blaine's brother, Rachel's mom, that Mexican guy." April added snapping.

"This is amazing. Where have you been?" Will asked. She then went on telling him what she did, and how she came back to give respects to the club.

"Well Holly you know, we're singing our favorite glee songs that we've song before." Rachel informed Holly.

"Oh hecks no, that might be fine for you nerds, but when Holly Holiday comes to town, she doesn't look back in the rear-view mirror, this bitch is going forward. Hit it!" She then started singing.

**Holly:**  
It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air like 'I don't care,' baby by the way, huh!

**Holly with April and Will (Alumni, New Directions):**  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

**Holly (Blaine):**  
Here come bad news, talking this and that (Here come bad news, talking this and that!)  
Give me all you got, don't hold back (Don't hold it back!)  
Well (**with Blaine:** I should probably warn you; I'll be just fine!)  
No offense to you, don't waste your time (I won't waste my time!)  
Here's why

**Holly with April and Will (Alumni, New Directions, April and Will):**  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

**Holly (Alumni, New Directions, April and Will):**  
(Happy) Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Happy) Bring me down, your love is too high  
(Happy) Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Happy) Bring me down, (**with Alumni, New Directions, and April and Will:** I said I tell you now)  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, your love is too high  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Happy, happy) Bring me down (**with Alumni, New Directions, April and Will:** I said)

**Holly with April and Will (Alumni, New Directions):**  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (**Mercedes:** Without a roof!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (**Mercedes:** If you feel!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
(**with Mercedes:** Clap along if you know what happiness is to you) (**Blaine and Mercedes:** Hey, hey) (**Mercedes:** Hey yeah!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel (**with Mercedes:** like that's what you wanna do)

**April, Blaine, Holly, Mercedes and Will with Alumni, New Directions:**  
Because I'm happy!

**_Throughout the whole song Santana tried looking at Rachel's eyes, but she wouldn't look at her so she stopped, but she saw how cute she looked while dancing, and how if she'd just stuck to the first part of her plan of singing with Rachel then maybe things would've been better._**

xXx

_Santana and Brittany were talking about Brittany school eating churros, while at the same time Puck was getting Quinn back._

"This is so not cool; they can't just chain you to a calculator to keep you as their math monkey." Santana said to Brittany.

"Wait do those actually exists?" Brittany asked.

"You need to be having a life. You need to be out in the world, going to concerts, eating at restaurants, and…dating." Santana said ignoring her earlier comment.

After a few short moments, Brittany leaned over kissing Santana. She started kissing back until she remembered Rachel.

"This isn't a good idea." She said breaking it up.

"It feels really good to be around you. You make me feel like a girl again, like I'm alive inside." Brittany replied.

"Please don't do this, I worked my ass off to get over my crush on you, and I moved on with Rachel." Santana pleaded

"I really want to be with you Santana. I've seen the world, and I know now more than ever that we belong together and I know for a fact you and Rachel aren't together anymore. You saying those things about her proved it even more. Anyway, you can't recreate what we have, there's nothing like our connection. It's your choice, if you want me I'm here." She replied kissing Santana on the cheek, then walking out.

_After Brittany left, Santana felt so bad, because she felt like she cheated on Rachel._

xXx

Rachel was sitting down at the piano, waiting for everyone to get to the choir room, when Santana walked in.

"Hey." Santana said.

"Hi." Rachel replied looking up from the piano tiles.

"Just so you know, I voted for you. You really should've won."

"Really, with all those things you said?" Rachel snapped.

"In all honesty I was going to say something else, but you know me..." Santana told Rachel trying to be honest. When Rachel didn't reply she continued. "Rachel, you should know that Brittany and I kissed. I know we aren't dating, but I felt like I should tell you." Santana told Rachel looking her in the eyes,

"I can't right now Santana." Rachel said before her phone buzzed. "We're supposed to be in the auditorium. Let's go." She said before walking out. She was hurt, and angry, but she knew she had no right to be, which made her want to scream and cry.

xXx

**"**I wanted to show you guys something." Mr. Schue said to the original members of glee club. "All of you who were here from the very beginning when the club was just a dream. Their new and final resting places for all the years to come. All the students that travel through this auditorium will see these." He said showing them the plaques of Finn and Mrs. Alder new places in the auditorium.

"And have absolutely no idea who they are." Artie chimed in.

"I don't know what it is, because I could care a rat's ass about this place, but this is really getting to me." Santana said. Not only was it the sentiment of it all, but also the fact that it was Finn who helped her come to terms with her feeling with Rachel.

"I know. Why is that?" Quinn asked getting teary eyed.

"We were all raised by different parents, but we grew up together in the glee club. Its apart of all of us, it's who we are. Of course you're sad about it." Will said.

"I don't know Mr. Schue. With this and Finn. It's kinda hard to believe that anything lasts." Mike said

"I don't have any more pep talks. I just have you guys, and the memory of the people on this wall. My friends. We share this special bond. We're the only ones in the world who know what this Glee Club means to us. I'm not here to cheer you guys up. I'm here to say thank you, thank you for being on this ride with me." Will said before crying, and they all get in a group hug.

**_Rachel started crying thinking of her first love and Santana, and how she lost both. Santana wanted to go over to her and embrace her in a hug, but restrained herself, and let Kurt do it._**

_The whole time, April and Holly, were drinking wine, and watching the old glee club's interaction. They promised that after their wine, that they'd do whatever it takes to save the club._

xXx

A/N: Here's revised chapter 3. Make sure to actually read, because there are new things in this chapter, than how it was previously.


	4. Chums?

Girlfriends to Frenemies

Chapter 4

xXx

"What are you guys doing?" Tina asked walking in the choir room as Rachel and guys were packing up.

"Well, Mr. Schue wanted us to pack up the trophies before Sue had the cheerios do it." Rachel said wrapping the trophy she held. Tina started to cry after Rachel finished talking. Rachel placed the trophy in the box then looked up and saw the tears about to fall from Tina's eyes.

"No don't get upset…" Rachel said walking to hug Tina. Right as the hug finished Kurt and Blaine came rushing into the room.

"Guys listen up! I have some huge news!" Blaine said excitedly.

"You guys got married and adopted Russian twin babies! Yes!" Sam yelled sarcastically. No one laughed so to prevent the awkward silence approaching, Kurt nudged Blaine, and then they both yelled the exciting news.

"I got into NYADA!" "Blaine got into NYADA!" Both Kurt and Blaine yelled respectively.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel yelled.

"Congratulations!" Tina yelled.

"Congratulations!" Artie yelled wheeling over to hug Baine.

"Oh, my gosh! You guys do you know what this means? All of us, we're all going to New York together!" Tina yelled excitedly.

"Woo!" Sam yelled doing a spin move while holding a trophy. Right before he turned around fully, the trophy hit Tina in the head knocking her out cold.

All the Gleeks were trying to wake her up, and after a few minutes of trying, she finally woke up.

"Oh, my gosh Tina. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Sam asked helping her when she started to wake up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great. You guys, New York, it's going to be amazing!" Tina said smiling.

_After taking Tina to the nurse to make sure she didn't have a concussion, the gang all headed to the auditorium for a performance by Kurt and Mercedes. _

Rachel glanced at Santana as Mercedes started talking. _Gosh, it's been forever since we've actually talked to each other. I'm really starting to miss her. _

"You know, being here with everyone has brought so many good feelings and memories, and… I mean look at Puck and Quinn. I mean I have no idea what's going on there, nor where her boyfriend ran off to, but it looks like we can be expecting another 'accidental' pregnancy sometime soon." Mercedes said starting to clap.

_Everyone started joined in clapping and cheering. Quinn started waging her finger no, when Kurt started talking, bringing the attention back to the front._

"But, alas. With the old good feelings come the old bad ones, too. Why, just today, Mercedes and I were in the lunch line when a battle from way back in the day, came out, a-and we found ourselves at each other's throats again." Kurt said.

"Yes, I know. It's really hard to see friends fighting. I'm just glad none of you all were there to see it." She said looking at us with a smile.

"I was right behind you in line-" Artie began talking before being interrupted by Kurt.

"Because the most upsetting thing is watching _two people you love__** fight about something ridiculous, and there not be anything to can do to stop it. **_****But thankfully we made up, and we have never been closer_." _

_Both Rachel and Santana understood what was about to happen, and both looked towards the other's direction, before looking back up to the stage._

_"__And we've decided to heal our hearts, with a song."_ Kurt said looking between Rachel and Santana, before starting to sing.

**Kurt:**  
I am changing  
Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I am  
I'm trying to find a way to understand  
But I need you, I need you  
I need a hand

**Mercedes:**  
I am changing  
Seeing everything so clear

_Kurt started to do his dance move were all he was doing was shaking the top of his body, and I started to giggle, because it reminded me of times with Santana. Had Santana and I been talking she'd tell me cruel jokes about him and I'd try to keep from laughing, but always end up failing because Santana would start smiling at me. We'd just burst out laughing together, leaning into each other. __Rachel thought._

Santana began to think about the moments with Rachel also. She was about to smile, but Brittany glanced her way, so she acted like she didn't care, and just put a smirk/frown on her face. _Man, I really need to do something about this Brittany thing. I can't lead her own, because I know how terrible that feels. I'll tell her later when we have a chance to be alone._

**Kurt and Mercedes:**  
I am changing  
I'm gonna start right now, right here  
But I need a friend  
To help me start all over again, oh

**Mercedes (Kurt):**  
That would be just fine (Hey!)  
I know it's gonna work out (**with Kurt:** this time) (Hey!)

**Kurt and Mercedes (Mercedes):**  
Because this time I am  
(This time) I am

_The spotlight moved from Mercedes and Kurt to Santana and Rachel. Rachel smiled looking towards Santana. Santana started glaring, then covered her face from the light._

I am changing  
I'll get my life together now  
(Oooh! I am) changing  
(Yes, I know how)  
I'm gonna start again  
(I'm gonna leave my past behind)  
I'll change my life  
(I'll make a vow and)  
Nothing's gonna stop  
Me  
Now

_Even though both Rachel and Santana knew the song was about them, they still stood up clapping for Kurt and Mercedes, because it was an amazing performance. Rachel glanced at Santana, to see her reaction to the performance, but instead she saw Brittany staring at her, with a smile on her face._

_Santana had asked Brittany to meet her later in the choir room to talk, before she stood up to clap for Mercedes and Kurt._

xXx

Rachel saw Santana walk into the restroom, and after a few minutes of berating herself, she decided now would be a good time to talk to her. When she walked in she saw Santana applying her makeup, so she just began to talk.

"You remember when we first met? I was in here doing my hair-" I started trying to get us back to talking, before getting interrupted.

"Are you trying to make peace with me by getting all nostalgic? Because if so, you are forgetting the one thing you should've learned from all of our magical time together, and it's that I have no heart, _or at least that's what you think."_ Santana replied, looking at Rachel through the mirror.

"Look, I've been unkind to you, ok? A-and I won't get into the whole thing about how watching Kurt and Mercedes sing got me really sentimental, especially since that was our favorite movie, because you're just going to make fun of me for it." Rachel rushed out, so Santana would be able to stop her, but as soon as Rachel finished Santana began to talk again.

"You know what, go ahead. Please, because if I don't get in my daily insults, I get constipated." Santana replied moving past Rachel to grab some paper towels.

"I want to give you ten shows. Any ten shows after the first three months, alright, and you can pick. They can be ten in a row, or one at a time. It's a peace offering. That way your mom can come or your abuela. I just… I just don't want to do this anymore, it's exhausting and depressing…" Rachel said tired of arguing with the woman she loved.

"No. I want them all. The only reason you're doing this for me, is because you know that I'm going to go all _Showgirls_ on you and win…no more scraps Rachel. I'll be happy and kiss and be friends, once you give me the part." Santana replied reaching for her things. She was tired of settling in their fights. She had been doing it all their relationship, and this time she wasn't going to. _It doesn.t matter how much I want this fight to be over. I'm the right one this time, and Rachel needs to understand what she did and said hurt me a lot._

"I just don't get you anymore Santana. Why do you want this so badly?" Rachel asked before Santana reached the door. Santana turned around and frowned, and started was about to explain to Rachel what was going on with her, but thought better and walked out.

xXx

Everyone was in Mr. Schue's class because Holly was doing a song in his class that needed backing. It was a really good song that had parts that reminded Rachel of Santana.

**Holly:**  
Girl, I can't understand it why you want to hurt me  
After all the things I've done for you  
I buy you champagne and roses, put diamonds on your finger  
Diamonds on your finger  
Still you hang out all night, what am I to do

**Holly with New Directions, Alumni:**  
My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time  
My girl wants to party all the time (**Holly:** Party all the time)

**Holly (with New Directions, Alumni):**  
Girl, I've seen you in clubs just hanging out and dancing  
You give your number to every man you see  
(You never come home at night because you're out romancing)  
I wish you bring some of your love home to me

**Holly with New Directions, Alumni:**  
My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time  
My girl wants to party all the time (**Holly:** Party all the time)  
My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time  
My girl wants to party all the time (**Holly:** Party all the time, yeah)

**Holly:**  
She likes to party all the time, yeah

**New Directions, Alumni:**  
Party all the time

**Holly with New Directions, Alumni (New Directions, Alumni):**  
My girl wants to (**Holly:** Party, yeah) (Party all the time, party all the time, party all the time)  
My girl wants to party all the time (**Holly:** Party all the time)  
My girl wants to (**Holly:** Party, oo-ho) (Party all the time, party all the time, party all the time)  
My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time

xXx

After watching everyone sing with Holly, Santana went to the choir room to go and talk with Brittany. She was shocked as she walked into the class room, because the room was filled with her favorite flower.

"Oh My Gosh. Are these all lilies?" Santana asked walking into the room.

"They're the lesbian flowers. I also got you this…" Brittany said moving towards Santana.

_Of course that's why she got them for me. Not because they're my favorite flowers. _

"Two tickets to Lesbos's Island? But these are both one way?" Santana said looking over the tickets.

"Yeah. Well I figured once we arrived to the girl on girl paradise that is Lesbos's, that we'd never want to leave." Brittany replied back.

Santana pulled Brittany to sit down on the piano bench.

"Ok listen. Brittany, I love you, but running away with me and living on a Lesbian Island is not something you want to do. You just don't want to go back to MIT. And you shouldn't. Just because your amazing mathematical mind can answer all the worlds' questions, doesn't mean that it has to. It's not your dream, and neither is being with me…" Santana told her believing she realized why Brittany was suddenly having feelings for her again.

"You're one to talk. Since when is becoming a **Broadway** star your goal in life?" Brittany asked.

"A star is a star. It doesn't matter where in the sky I shine." Santana shot back realizing the real reason behind all of this.

"Santana, I don't want to be with you. I just know that you and Rachel are the only truly awesome people I've ever met, and I'm tired of seeing you guys argue over something that's completely ludicrous." Brittany replied.

"Look Brittany, this is a great first step for me. At first I was doing it as a surprise to Rachel, but now I realize, I can actually do this." Santana replied.

"Listen… I am not saying you can't do this. All I'm trying to do, is to get you to understand that walking away from a dream that you don't actually care about is okay, because we both know something better is coming for you." Brittany told Santana.

"But we don't know that Brittany. I have always hidden behind Rachel and Mercedes, but now I have a chance to shine, and I'm going to use it. I love Rachel, but she needs to understand that this isn't about her, it's about me doing the thing I love."

"Are you?" Brittany asked.

"What?"

"Are you doing the thing you love? If you're doing what makes you happy, then I will drop all this. How about this. Don't answer me now, go on this trip with me, and give yourself some time away from Rachel and the play, and actually **think** about your answer. If you still feel the same, I will do nothing but encourage you like I've done since we were young."

"Okay, fine, but what do I do about Rachel when I come back and still feel the same?" Santana asked Brittany.

"We can figure that out when we get back. Because if you ask me… how you're feeling now, is not how you'll feel when we come back." She answered.

"Ok. I just have to do something before we leave." Santana replied before getting up to search for Rachel. She felt obligated to tell Rachel why she would be gone, and with who even though they weren't dating.

xXx

Rachel was in the auditorium practicing her lines when Santana walked in.

"Well you certainly are dedicated." Santana said coming in.

"Well, under normal circumstances, I would be, but considering the fact that I have to worry about **you** pushing me off the stage at any moment, I can't slip, even for a second." Rachel replied back to Santana while moving over to her water bottle.

_After hearing Rachel say that, she realized this really wasn't her dream. So she made a decision._

"Well I don't like that. You have been dreaming about this roll since you were in gay utero, and you have worked your tiny but off to get it, and I'm coming and sucking all the celebration out of it." Santana replied back.

"Santana, I realize I overreacted to the news of you being my understudy. But that was only because this is a big deal for me, and I felt betrayed by you. I mean, you just waltzed in and the job was yours. I understand I was wrong, and am really sorry for how I handled things. That's why I made you that proposition in the bathroom, but that was wrong of me also. This is big for you as well." Rachel said, finally having the conversation she has been wanting with her ex-girlfriend.

_This finalized Santana's decision. _

"I honestly thought it would've been fun working together. I guess the choices I make seem like a great idea at the time, but looking back they always turn out kinda mean. I mean, you know me. I don't want to be a Broadway star, I'm too lazy to do eight shows a week." Santana said trying to make a joke while also being honest.

"Does that mean you're quitting the show? You don't have to do that, we can work something out." Rachel asked.

"Well, it's too late, because I just texted gay face and said 'I hereby resign as the u.s of this production of f.g. Don't get all sentimental and think that I did this just for you. I'm really happy for you, but I also did this for me. A friend told me if I'm going to be famous, it should be for something I love." Santana told Rachel.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just thought you should know I won't stand the way of your dreams anymore."

"You were never in the way of my dreams. I always saw you as the one with me as I accomplished my dreams." Rachel said before questioning if she should ask her next question. "Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah"

"What does this mean for pezberry?" Rachel asked using the name Kurt came up with for them.

"Rachel I love you, but I know that for right now we need to be apart to figure things out. Which is why I am going out of town with Brittany for a while."

"I know it's none of my business, but do you still love her?" Rachel asked.

"It's okay to ask. But, no, she's just my best friend."

_Rachel was happy with this answer, but sad about the fact that they wouldn't be getting back together soon. She understood though. They needed to find themselves again, so that if something like this happens again they can handle it better. If they both audition for the same thing and one gets the role, etc. She decided to just accept that for right now there wasn't a pezberry, and hope there will be in the future._

"Okay, let's end this happy moment and do a song together in glee club." Rachel commanded in a nice way.

"Sure, but I'm not doing some old song we've already done. Santana doesn't roll like that." Santana replied back smiling.

xXx

_In the choir room Rachel and Santana started talking about how they are okay now, and told them they decided to celebrate that by singing. Everyone began smiling and dancing, glad that everything was good between them again._

**Rachel (with Santana):**  
Fresh cut grass, one cold beer  
(Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now)

**Santana (with Rachel):**  
Summer dress, favorite park  
(Bless your soul we are here and now, here and now)

**Rachel and Santana:**  
I'm wide awake  
So what's the point of dreaming when your life is great  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling  
Oh!

Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

**Santana (Rachel):**  
We're screaming out (We're screaming out)

**Santana (Rachel):**  
We're screaming out (We're screaming out)

**Rachel (Santana):**  
(Oooh-ooh) We'll be okay  
(Oooh-ooh) We'll be okay

**Santana:**  
Can't complain about much these days

**Rachel:**  
I believe we'll be okay

**Rachel and Santana:**  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

**Rachel:**  
Yeaah!

**Santana:**  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay

**Rachel and Santana:**  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

**Santana (Rachel):**  
We're screaming out (We're screaming out)

**Rachel and Santana:**  
I believe we'll be okay  
We'll be okay

_All throughout the song Santana and Rachel were having fun laughing, singing, and being with each other. Kurt and Mercedes were most happy, thinking that the song they did, set everything in motion for them to get back to normal_

_._

xXx

After Santana and Rachel performed, the next was Puck and Quinn…

**Quinn:**  
Right from the start  
You were a thief, you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again

**Puck (Quinn):**  
I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin')

**Puck:**  
You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh

**Puck and Quinn:**  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
(**Puck:** Oh) Our love, our love (**Quinn:** Love)

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Mm, mm, mm, ahh

"I'd like to make an announcement. Puck has asked me to go out with him as boyfriend and girlfriend, since this is the first time we've ever really dated, I just decided to throw question to the wind and say yes." Quinn stated after their performance.

"Wait what?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I can make any promises, but you're the only guy who's ever accepted me for me." Quinn replied

"Well, once you see a baby come out of a girl's magic garden you come to accept everything else."

"Puck I think I might love you, and I know it's not going to be easy with me in New Haven, and you who knows where, but I would rather do hard with you then easy with someone else-"

"Wanky!" Santana yelled from the back of the room.

"Santana I would really appreciate it if you would leave your snarky comments to yourself." Quinn started

"No I actually like this pairing." Santana said before Puck pulled Quinn into a kiss. Everyone started cheering and laughing.

"Well, in many ways that brings us full circle, which is kind of perfect, because that was officially the last song that will ever be song in glee club. We all have songs to sing, we just can't sing them in here anymore. This is officially the end of glee club; it's been an honor. Thank you guys." Mr. Schue said before the bell rang, and we all got up to leave. He squeezed Rachel's shoulder and she smiled with tears in her eyes up at him.

xXx

Everyone decided to do one more thing before glee club was _officiall_y over. They all said some things in a video for Mr. Schue's child, so they could know all about how amazing their dad was. Then everyone came out and surprised Mr. Schue with a song…

**Rachel:**  
Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

**Kurt:**  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

**Artie:**  
A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume

**Artie with Rachel:**  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

**Artie and Rachel:**  
Strangers, waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

**Will:**  
Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill

**Will with Blaine:**  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

**Tina:**  
Some will win

**Tina with Blaine:**  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

**Rachel with Blaine, Alumni and New Directions (Artie):**  
Don't stop believin' (Oh-woah!)  
Hold on to that feelin'  
(Streetlight, yeah) Streetlight, people, oh, (Yeah, yeah!) woah, ohh

Don't stop (Don't stop believin') believin'  
Hold on to that (Hold on!) feelin'  
Streetlight, people, oh, woah, ohh

Don't stop!

xXx

It was time for the graduation ceremony, and everyone was seated cheering when they heard everyone in the glee clubs' names.

"Arthur Abrams…Blaine Anderson…Tina Cohen-Chang…Sam Evans…Rebecca Jackson…Brittany S. Pierce…"

"What?" Brittany yelled.

"I called in a favor from Sue…I figured everyone needs a graduation even if it's a year late." Santana told her helping her put on the camp and gown, and pushing her towards the stage.

Everyone was screaming and cheering for the all the graduates as they threw their hats in the air.

xXx

"Brittany I have to tell you something. I think I made a huge mistake." Santana said walking in the restroom with Brittany.

"What you don't want to run away with me do you?" Brittany asked jokingly trying to see what was wrong..

Santana smiled. "No. I was doing some research on Lesbos Island and it turns out it's not a chock-full of Lesbians, it's actually full of German tourists. So I bought us our return tickets. I was thinking we could go to Lesbos first, and then Hawaii for a couple of weeks, have us some fun, and then we'll come home. Sounds good?" Santana asked

"Well I'm not going to MIT, and I can't come back to Lima…" Brittany stated.

"I was thinking you'd come to New York with me? I really miss my best friend, and who else is gonna tell me when I'm wrong?" She asked. Brittany smiled, leaning in for a hug. "Is that a yes?" Santana asked smiling.

Everyone went to their separate destinations, and made promises of staying in touch, and planning trips.

xXx

A/N: I'm sorry if there are grammar errors, or parts that could've been better. My beta just flew back home, so we'll have to work that out, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will be up eventually. Hopefully it won't take longer than 2 weeks. Have an awesome weekend!


End file.
